Musicismylife2012's Beauty and the Tiger Monster
by Musicismylife2012
Summary: Lady meets a Tiger Monster who has been placed under a curse which must be broken before the last petal of the rose falls or he will be doomed to remain a Tiger Monster forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A beautiful rose was all we could see till a winkle old hand plucked it from it's bush as a woman's voice could be heard as she began to tell the story. .

 ** _"Once upon a time,in the hidden heart of France . ."_**

We see a small paint brush as it smeared some paint on it before we see a pair of lips as the paint brush painted some red paint on it . .

 _ **"a handsome young prince named Tramp lived in a beautiful castle. ."**_

We then see the brush dip it on some blue eyeliner before we see it being tapped on a man under eye lid, before the prince opened his eyes to see a dark brown color iris. .

"Poof! Poof!" A woman said as she puff his cheek with white makeup as she added a black dot on his upper lip. .

 ** _"Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind.."_**

We see a elder man holding on to a pocket clock as he looked at the prince, "Master, it's time. ." He said in a deep Jamaican voice as the prince turn to look at him with dark brown eyes as he saw the clock. .

 _ **"He taxed the village o fill his castle with the most beautiful objects."**_

He then said, "Bring me the light." as a man with shaggy grey hair and light brown eye and blue eye shadow brought him a beautiful candle stick as the Tramp looked at himself in the mirror with a smirk. .

 _ **"And his parties with the most beautiful people."**_

The scene changed to where he was in the most beautiful ballroom full with beautiful women with a singer and a pianist, as he snapped his fingers signaling for the singer to sing.

The singer was a lovely dark skinned woman with a Victorian black wig while she was wearing a beautiful pink Victoria dress while beside was a cute small basset hound on top of a bed made for him while he wore a dog Victorian suit for him. .

The pianist was a light skin man with a Victorian dark yellow and green wig while he wore a green and yellow Victorian suit as he began to play the piano as the singer began to sing. .

The beautiful women all curtsy as the Prince Tramp sat on his throne watching the ladies before he stood up and walked to them wearing a dark grey and white Victorian suit. .

 _"Oh, how divine. . Glamour, music and magic combine. . See the maidens so anxious to shine. . Look for a sign that enhances chances. .She'll be his special one. . What a display. . What a breathtaking, thrilling array. . Every prince, Every dog has his day. . "_ The singer sang as the ballroom began to dance as the prince tried to dance with all the ladies with a smirk. .

 _"Let us sing with passion, gusto, fit to bust, oh. . Not a care in the world-"_

BANG! BANG!

Suddenly everyone stop when they heard a knocking on the window that was behind the prince's throne. . Then the window opened wide as the thunder roared as the wind blew out all the candles as the person walked to the ballroom before stopped and kneed down. .

 _ **"Then one night . . an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle. . seeking shelter from the bitter storm. ."**_

The prince servant hurried and gave the prince a candle that was still lighten as the prince walked up to the the old woman who was wearing a black hood robe. .The elder woman looked up to look at the prince with a helpless face. .

 ** _"As a gift, she offered the prince, a single rose"_**

She present him a beautiful rose but all he did was laugh with a evil smirk as he turn to look at his people who laughed with him.

 ** _"Repulsed by her haggard appearance. . .The prince turned the woman away. ."_**

Tramp took the rose and looked at it, "Hmm. "He said before he dropped the rose in front of the old woman with a shook of his head.

 ** _"But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances."_**

The candle that the prince had went out as he looked at it with shock before looked back at the old woman. .

 ** _"For beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again. ."_**

Suddenly Tramp saw that the old woman's appearance began to glow bright blue as she grabbed her offered rose. .

 _ **"The old woman's outward appearance melted away. To reveal a beautiful enchantress.."**_

The singer and pianist held on to each other and the little basset hound as they watched in shock while every was gasping and nearly screaming in shock and terror.

 _ **"The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late."**_

Everyone screamed as they started to run to the nearest door while the prince fell to his knees in terror. In the mist of all the screaming people, a little boy with black hair and a patch of white came running toward the ballroom. .

 _ **"For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.. ."**_

A woman was screaming as she ran after the boy, "Patch! Patch! Oh, my!" she said as she saw the prince and the enchantress as the enchantress lifted her hand that held the rose to the prince. . .

 ** _"As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Tiger monster and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. ."_**

The singer and pianist and all the servants watched in terror as they saw the prince transformed in to a monster as he screams turned into roars. . The prince roared as he turn to his portrait of himself before ran his clawed fingers through the picture hard, making the picture rip. .

 ** _"As days bled into years . .the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world. For the enchantress had erased all memory of them, from the minds of the people they loved."_**

We now see the once beautiful castle has all but become a shadow of itself . .

 ** _"But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. . If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken. ."_**

We now see a the same rose that the enchantress had offered in a glass container before a large white paw touched the glass. .

 _ **"If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed.. he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a tiger monster?"**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 **Musicismylife2012 and Butterscotch89 Presents. .**

 **Beauty and the Tiger Monster. .**

We see the beautiful sky as morning was slowly rising as the rooster awoke everyone as we slowly descend upon a small village in France. . We close in to one little cottage home where a young lady was coming out. .

She had long beautiful shoulder length brown hair with her bangs swirling to the left side of her face was a tan color while her eyes were light brown as she wore a beautiful blue necklace with a golden diamond shape locket as she wore a Victorian farm blue dress with a white apron as she got out of her home with a smile toward the beautiful morning. .

Her name was Lady Spaniel, she lived in this small village with her father. .

 _"Little town . .It's a quiet village . .Every day like the one before. . Little town . .Full of little people . .Waking up to say"_ she sang as she walked down her steps as the clock bell rang three times . .

"Bonjour!" A woman said as she opened her cottage window with a smile as she dusted her clothes..

"Bonjour!' Two more women repeated her greeting as they too opened their windows.

"Bonjour!" Two men said as they nodded to each other.

"Bonjour. . " A drunk said as the police placed him in a prison cell there as Lady waved bye to him as she walked away to see the Baker as she smiled to him.

 _"There goes the baker with his tray like always. . The same old bread and rolls to sell. ."_ She sang as she stopped and brought a bead as the baker looked at her oddly as she placed the bread in her pouch that she carried.

 _"Every morning just the same. .Since the morning that we came . .To this poor provincial town. ."_ Lady sang as she stopped by a horse and petted it with a smile.

"Good Morning Lady!" A man's voice as she turn to see a young elder man with pure black hair that was slicked back, skin a little deathly pale while he had dark brown eyes while he wore a black and white Victorian suit.

She smiled at him, ""Good Morning, Monsieur Pongo! Have you lost something again?" She asked as he was searching through his pockets with a frown on his face.

"Well, I believe I have. .The problem is, I can't remember what! Oh well, I'm sure it will come to me. Where are you off to?" He asked as she giggled before gave his donkey that was beside him a apple with a smile.

"To return this book to Pere Jock. It's about two lovers in fair Verona." She said he frowned.

"Sounds boring." He said as she waved him bye as she walked away she was watched by the boys that were going to school as they started to sing.

 _"Look there she goes . .That girl is strange, no question. ."_ They sang as they stomp upward to their school house as their teacher lightly slapped one of their head as they continue to go in the school house.

 _"Dazed and distracted . . Can't you tell?"_ He sang as he went in the school house.

Lady was jumping on some rocks in a small pond as she smiled to herself when she saw a bunch of ducks and saw that many were brown while there was one white one. .

 _"Never part of any crowd. . 'Cause her head's up on some cloud. ."_ A bunch women sang as they were washing some clothing as Lady walked by without a care. .

 _"No denying she's a funny girl that Lady. ."_ Four young girls sang as they helped the woman with drying the clothing as they watched Lady walk on with a smile on her face.

 _"Bonjour, good day, how is your family?"_ A man sang/asked while he placed a basket of eggs on top of a woman's stand of fish, while smiling at her

 _"Bonjour, good day, how is your wife?"_ She answered/sang as her husband placed a huge fish near his basket of eggs as he paled before he moved on to a next stand.

 _"I need six eggs. .That's too expensive!"_ Another woman sang/said as the man frowned and shook his head as Lady kept walking with a smile toward her small village.

 _"There must be more than this provincial life. ."_ Lady sang as she entered the bookshop with a smile as she saw a man with dark blueish black hair with a thick white mustache and thick white eyebrows, he was a dark skin man with dark almost black eyes as he wore a dark blue Victorian suit as he was dusty the windows when he heard the door.

"Well, if it isn't our lassie, Lady. So, where did you run off to this week Lassie?" He asked in a Scottish accent.

"Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn't want to come back! Have you got any new places to go?" Lady asked as she searched his small row of books with a smile,

"Aye, I'm afraid not. But you may reread any of the old ones that you'd like." He said as Lady smiled happily at him.

"Thank you Pere Jock. Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big. Bye." She said while she picked a book as Jock smiled as he waved bye to her as she walk out of his library.

 **"Look, there she goes . .The girl is so peculiar. ."** Three men sang as they watched Lady opened her book as she walked past them reading her book with a smile.

 _"I wonder if she's feeling well. ."_ A barber sang as he watched her walk away from his stand. .

 _"With a dreamy far off look .. And her nose stuck in a book. . What a puzzle to the rest of us is Lady. ."_ Three women sang as they carried trays of sweets while Lady stopped and brought a treat for later as she placed it in her pouched.

 _"Oh! Isn't this amazing .. It's my favorite part because you'll see. . "_ Lady sang as she walked into multiple stands of flowers sellers, _"Here's where she meets Prince Charming . .But she won't discover that it's him . .Til chapter three. ."_

She closed her book as she walk to a beauty parlor where the head dresser looked up from dressing up three women were being dressed, one was shorter then the other two with a lavender and pale Victorian dress with a bushy hairdo, her name was Dixie.

The other one was a bit taller with a beige Victorian dress with long straight blonde hair, her name was Sylvie. The last one was wearing a puffy light blue and a pink Victorian dress while she wore a light blue hairdo with a pink ribbon and a golden necklace, her name was Georgette.

 _"Now it's no wonder . . That her name means "beauty" . . Her looks have got no parallel. ."_ The head dresser sang as she looked at Lady's beautiful looks with a smile as, Dixie, Sylvie and Georgette glared.

 **"But behind that fair façade . . I'm afraid she's rather odd. ."** The three women sang as they watched from the window as the head dresser got out her shop with a smile toward Lady as she walk away.

 _"Very different from the rest of us. ."_

 _ **"She's nothing like the rest of us. . Yes, different from the rest of us. .Is Lady. ."**_

Meanwhile return back to the village was a man on a horse as the man's black raven hair was in a ponytail with deathly white skin and sky blue eyes, his name was Steele, as he had a telescope as he was watching Lady pet some geese.

Beside him, riding on a horse as well was an short and timid man, with grey hair with his bangs were white while he had pale skin and dark blue eyes as he looked at the man beside him.

"Look at her Star, My future wife." He said to the short and timid man beside him before handed him the telescope with a smirk as Star looked through the telescope as well.

"Lady is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best." Steele said with a smirk.

"But she's so well-read. And you're so.. . . athletically inclined." Star said as he pointed out the difference between him and Lady.

"I know. . Lady can be as argumentative as she is beautiful.. " Steele said with a look on his face.

"Exactly! Who needs her when you've got us!" Star said as Steele frowned..

"Yes. . But ever since the war. . I've felt like I've been missing something. . And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of..." Steele tried to hint something. .

Star said something that made Steele look at him oddly, " I don't know what that means." he said as he made his horse walk in to the village.

 **"Right from the moment. .When I met her, saw her. .I said she's gorgeous and I fell. . Here in town there's only she . . Who is beautiful as me. .So I'm making plans to woo and marry Lady. ."** He sang as his horse walked by the beauty parlor where Sylvie, Dixie and Georgette all gasped as seeing the strong Steele.

 _ **"Look there he goes. .Isn't he dreamy. . Monsieur Steele oh, he's so cute Be still, my heart. . I'm hardly breathing. ."**_ The three girls squealed/sang as Steele smirked at the ladies as he got off his horse, **_"He's such a tall, dark . . Strong and handsome brute AAH!"_** The three women screamed when the horse kicked some mud at their new brought beautiful dresses. .

Steele frowned but walked off as Star walked in front of the ladies with a whispered, "It's never gonna happen, ladies."

Steele tried and found Lady as he tried to get through the people..

 _"Bonjour."_

 _"Pardon."_

 _"Good day."_ Lady sang to a person who bid her a good morning.

 _"Mais, oui."_

 _"Some cheese."_

 _"Ten yards."_

 _"One pound."_

 **"'Scuse me"**

 _"I'll get the knife."_

 **"Please let me through"** Steele sang as he tried to get through the people..

 _"This bread."_

 _"Those fish."_

 _"It's stale."_

 _"They smell."_

 _"Madame's mistaken."_

 _"Well, maybe so."_

 _"There must be more than this provincial life. ."_ Lady sang as she stood by the fountain with a smile.

 _"Good morning. ."_

 **"Just watch I'm going to make Lady my wife. ."** Steele sang as he held up a banquet of flowers with a smirk.

 _ **"Look there she goes . . A girl who's strange but special. .A most peculiar mademoiselle It's a pity and a sin . . She doesn't quite fit in. . But she really is a funny girl. . A beauty but a funny girl. . She really is a funny girl. . That Lady. ."** _The whole village sang as they all watched Lady walk through them before she gasped when she felt a person beside her.

"Good Morning Lady!" She turn and lightly smiled at seeing Steele with a banquet of flowers, "Wonderful book you have there. ." He said as she smiled at him.

"Have you read it?" She asked eager to see if Steele had read it as he looked uncomfortable.

"Well, not that one. .But, you know, books... For your dinner table." He said as he present her the flowers as she looked at them with a light frowned. .

"Shall I join you this evening?" Steele asked with a smirk as Lady sighed and shook her head but she was taught to be polite. .

"Sorry, not this evening. . ." She said as he got a confused look. .

"Busy?"

"No. . " She said before she turn and closed her eyes as she lightly shook her head before walked off.

Star came to Steele with a smirk, "So? Moving on?" He asked with his hand behind his back as he looked at Steele who lowered the flowers as he watched Lady walk away. .

"No, Star. It's the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey. That's what makes Lady so appealing. She hasn't made a fool of herself just to gain my favor. What would you call that?" Steele asked as he looked at Star with a smirk.

"Dignity?"

"It's outrageously attractive, isn't it?" Steele said with a smirk as he looked to see the Georgette and Dixie waving their hands as he smirked toward them, "Hmm. ." He said as he walked toward them.

"Hmm. ." Star repeated before he followed Steele with a frown.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Lady walked home till she reached the door, as she looked back to see if Steele was following her as she breathed in relief that he wasn't. She neared her door till she hear a small little tune as she lightly smiled.

We see a man with dark grey hair, thick brown eyebrows and a short mustache wearing a Victorian farmer suit as he was fixing a small little toy windmill while inside was a small figures, one was man paint while the other was a woman holding on to a baby. .

This man was Lady's father, Chief was his name. .

 _ **"How does a moment last forever. . How can a story never die . .It is love we must hold on to. . Never easy but we try. ."**_ Chief lightly sang as he watched the toy man paint as Lady walked down with a plate of bread she smiled sadly at her father as she looked to a painting of her mother and her when she was but a baby.

She then turn to see a drawing of herself as a little girl. .

 ** _"Sometimes our happiness is captured. .Somehow a time and place stand still. . Love lives on inside our hearts. . And always will. . ."_** Chief lightly sang before he noticed his daughter as she walked beside him with a smile as she placed the plate down..

"Oh, Lady.. . Hm. . Could you. ." He stopped when she present him the tool that he need. .

"Than you. . I and also need. ." He stopped yet again when she present him another tool, "No. No. No. Actually. . Yes, that's exactly what I need. Thank you." He said as he fixed the part of the toy windmill. .

"Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Lady asked as Chief looked up from his work with a odd expression on his face.

Odd? My daughter? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" Chief asked as Lady shook her head.

"I don't know. People talk..." Lady confessed as Chief looked at his daughter. .

"This is a small village, you know. Small minded as well. But small also means safe. Even back in Paris, I knew a girl like you, who was so..." Chief paused with a gentle smile, "ahead of her time. So different. People mocked her. Until the day they all found themselves imitating her. . ." Chief said with a sad smile as he went back to his work/

Lady got up and walked up to her father. . "Please, just tell me one more thing about her. . ."

Your mother was...fearless. Fearless. . ." He said with a smile as he closed the small windmill before he packed up and walked out with Lady as they walked toward his horse as Lady went and started to pet the orange horse before she waked up to her father and handed him the reins as he got on the cart. .

"So...what can I bring you from the market?" He asked as Lady smiled.

"A rose. Like the one in the painting." She answered.

Chief chuckled, "You ask for that every year!"

"And every year you bring it."

Chief smiled as he gently stroke her chin, "Then I shall bring you another. You have my word. ."

Lady smiled, "Goodbye Papa."

"Goodbye Lady. . .Come on Sparkleworks. You know the way. ." Chief said with a smile as he tuck the reins with a smile as Lady smile as she watched him ride away slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She yelled as she waved.

"Right. Tomorrow, with the rose." Chief yelled back as Lady watched her father retreating figure did she smiled sadly as she whispered for him to stay safe.

She went inside her father's drawing room and started to think of a faster way to wash laundry as she finally had the plan as she got her laundry in a sack before she borrowed Pongo's donkey. .

She placed her laundry in a barrel before she made the donkey go around the watering fountain to wash clothing as a little girl was watching her invention as she saw Lady who was easy sitting down and reading.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Lady looked up with a confused look before she smiled at the young child.

"The laundry.. Come! Come!" She said as the little girl abandoned her work as she ran to Lady who held out a little children's book that her father had made her with a smile.

"The blue bird..." She said as she pointed to the words with a smile.

"That flies. . . over the dark.. wood." The little girl read by herself with a smile as Lady was amazed as she clapped her hands.

"That was amazing!"

"What on earth are you doing?!" The little girl and Lady looked up to see the school's house Headmaster as he was glaring at Lady, "Teaching another girl to read? Isn't one enough?!"

Another woman with dark brown hair, with a green hair ribbon came up to him with a glare toward Lady, her name was Drizella, "We have to do something." She said in a nasty high pitched voice.

She then motion for him to follow as they got three men to get Lady's barrel of wet clothing and dumped them in the dirt as Lady glared and picked up her basket and started to pick up her clothing as Pere Jock came walking by to see what she was doing.

"Aye lassie. ." Jock said as he helped her pick up her wet clothes. .

Meanwhile elsewhere, Steele was looking himself in the mirror with a smirk, "You are the wildest...most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. Nobody deserves you. But at least I know our children will be beautiful." He said with a blissful smile before jumped sightly when he heard Star.

"Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"What is it, Star?" He asked boredly.

"A certain damsel is in distress. . " Star hinted. .

"Ah. It's hero time. I'm not done with you yet. . " Steele said with a smirk before he straighten his jacket and left with Star looked back at the mirror with a smirk.

"Me, neither."

Steele ran till he found Lady as she was walking inside her house gate as she sighed, "Lady, I heard you had trouble with the Headmaster. He never liked me either." He said as she placed her basket down with a frown toward him.

"Can I give you a little advice about the villagers though? They're never going to trust the kind of change you're trying to bring." He said as he watched her walk away before he jumped over the gate and smashed some lettuce as he walked in front of her with of her as she frowned at him.

"All I wanted was to teach a child to read." Lady defend her actions..

"The only children you should concern yourself with.." He pointed at him and Lady before he added, "are your own."

Lady's eyes widen with shock, "I'm... not ready to have children. . ." She hinted as she walked over another house gate and opened it as Steele looked at her with a smirk.

"Maybe you haven't met the right man."

"It's a small village, Steele, I've met them all." She said as she locked gate and walked up her stairs before stopped and frowned when she heard him again.

"Well, maybe you should take another look. Some of us have changed. ." Steele said as he unlocked the gate and walked behind her.

"Steele ,we could never make each other happy. No one can change that much." She hinted as she back up a bit as he Steele shook his head lightly.

"Oh, Lady, Do you know what happens to spinsters in this village after their fathers die? They beg for scraps, like poor Nana." He then pointed to a woman beggar, she was wearing a black headscarf as she wore a black and white village dress. . .

"Coins? Got any spare coins?" the woman named Nana pleaded to the people that just walk past her. .

"This is our world, Lady For simple folk like us, it doesn't get any better." Steele said as he grabbed Lady's hand as she pulled them away as she backed up to her door.

"I might be a farm girl. But, I'm not simple..." She slowly opened her door as she was going inside, "and I'm never going to marry you, Steele! I'm sorry!" She said as she hurried inside and closed the door on Steele's face. .

She waited a few minutes before walked out the other door of her house as she glared at Steele's retreating figure, "Can you imagine? Me? The wife of that boorish...brainless..." She watched as he steeped on a puddle of water as she glared.

 _"Madame Steele, can't you just see it. . Madame Steele his little wife. ."_ She sang before she huffed as she threw some chicken food on the floor as she walked down he steps.

 _"No, sir, not me, I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life . . "_ She sang before she ran out of her small village till she reached a beautiful oak tree where the sun was barely setting as she smiled at the great outdoors. . .

 _"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. . I want it more than I can tell. . And for once it might be grand . . To have someone understand I want so much more . .Than they've got planned. ."_ She sang before she ran back home when she saw the black clouds that inch closer for they will bring rain . .


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Chief kept on riding on his cart as Sparkleworks walked as he gulped when he saw the rain and thunder, "The woods are lovely. I only wish I recognized them." He muttered, "Do you know where we are, Sparkleworks? Because I don't.. "He said talking to his horse when suddenly lighting burned a tree that it fell over as it scared Sparkleworks. .

"It's all right. It's all right, Sparkleworks . Hmm." He said after calming down the horse did he saw another path that the wind blew, "Yes, we can go this way. Go on. To the right. That's it. Steady! Walk on! One path closes... another one opens. . ' Chief said to calm him and the horse down as he chuckled while Sparkleworks pulled the cart to the right.

Suddenly it began to lightly snow as Chief was getting a bit alarmed, "It's all right, girl. .It's just a bit of snow. . .In June. Mind your step. It's slippery." He said unaware that he was being watched.

Sparkleworks was getting a bit spooked as she kept on walking till Chief turn and saw a white huge wolf with a scar on it's right eye, "Go! Go, Sparkleworks! Come on! Come on!" He said as he tugged on reins while the wolf howled to signal that dinner has arrived. .

Suddenly Chief could hear more wolves as they came after them, "Go! Sparklework, go! Go, go!"

The cart wasn't made for such a speed that its wheel broke apart, sending the cart flying to the floor as it also sent Chief flying ot a small ledge as he watched Sparklework run away . .

He began to climb before he stopped when he saw the alpha wolf growling at him as he began to climb down before stopped when he saw a group of wolves as he gulped, "Sparklework!" He yelled as he slide down just in time for his horse to slide under him as he breathed in relief. .

"Good girl. Go, girl Go!" He yelled as held on to her reins as they ran through a gate that opened while the wolves didn't chased them there as they growled and howled in anger. .

"Oh, Sparklework, you saved my life. Well done. Yes. They'll have to get their dinner somewhere else, won't they?" He said to his horse as she neighed before he walked till Chief made Sparklework stopped for him to get off.

"Look! There's hay. And water. You're all set, my old friend." He said as he lead Sparklework toward food and water as he smiled and petted his old friend.

"I'll go pay my respects to our unwitting host. Whoever that may be. ." He muttered as he began to climb the grand staircase there was as he looked at the darken and maleficent castle. .

He walked to the doors as he looked at the lanterns with a odd look before shivered as the doors began to open , "Thank you. . Thank.. " He stopped as he entered to see it was nobody . .

"Hello? Sorry to intrude. I'm just a traveler... seeking shelter from the storm. ." He said as it echoed through the castle as he turn to put his coat on a old shaped coat hanger, it had a brown, log-shaped body with yellow spots. It has short legs with toe-less feet and thin forelegs with three green spheres at the ends. It has a forked "branch" on top of its head,

"Odd coat hanger. ." Chief muttered as he turn around to see if anyone was around what he didn't see was the 'odd coat hanger' straighten his coat as he turn back to see it being stilled. .

"Anyone home? Anyone awake?" He yelled looked around when he heard whispering. .

"He must have lost his way in the woods."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Another voice added. .

"Excuse me?" Chief said as he turn to see a stuffed animal that Its fur is mostly short and gray, but there is shaggy black fur on its lower legs, tail, and in two thick strips starting behind its eyes and running the length of its body. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which are red with yellow sclerae. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has gray paw pads.

"Extraordinary animal. . Must have been one of a kind. ." Chief mutterer as he looked at the stuffed animal. .

Next to it was a oddly shape statue, it had a strong outer shell protecting its small body. Its upper half is red, containing two small spikes facing upwards on the top of its head. Its lower body is light tan and doubles as its jaw with two fangs overlapping its upper body. Its hips are visible on the lower front of its body connected to its long, thin legs, which have small, claw-like feet. The main feature of this statue's body is its large, red pincers.

"Hmm, Weird statues this person must have. . Yet it great shape. ." Chief said as he began to walk away never noticing the 'stuffed animal' and 'odd statue' talking. .

"A man of taste." the stuffed animal said as it smirked at the statue while it glared at the stuffed animal..

"He was talking about me!"

Chief walked till he heard a piano sound as he walked in the ballroom and saw a black figure play the piano but the person or thing heard him as he stopped playing as Chief got closer and saw it was just another statue, it was with a mostly tan body, pink stomach, black back, and long tail. It is classified as a quadruped, though it is more often seen on two legs. It has six thick, black stripes on its body: one at shoulder level, one around its midsection, one around its hips, and three on its tail.

Each stripe is topped with a triangular spike on its back. The stripes around its midsection cross two spikes, one on each side of its back. Its arms are short and thin, with a black band around them at the elbow. Each hand contains three short fingers, each with a white claw. Its legs are thick with a band around each ankle, and a stripe above the knee that does not wrap around. Its flat feet each have three white claws. On its head is ovoid with a long snout, and small eyes surrounded by a thick black membrane. Two of its front and rear teeth are visible overlapping its lower jaw. A black stripe sits on the bridge of the snout just behind its large nostrils.

"Very weird statues. . " Chief muttered as he walked away yet he could have sworn that it was alive. .

"Well, wherever you are... I'm just going to warm myself by the fire. " He said as it echo while he walked to the fire place to warm up. After warming himself up he heard something as he walked through a door to see it was the dinning room where there was a plate of food as he thanked the heavens.

He sat down and smiled at the cute stuffed toy, it was quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose while in it's paws held a cup of fake tea as

Chief chuckled, 'Lady would like this one as a child.' he thought as he took a bite of bread before nearly choked when the stuffed animal moved closer to him with a smile . .

"Mum said I wasn't supposed to move because it might be scary. Sorry. . " The animal answered as Chief looked at it for a second before nodded to himself.

"It's all right.. ." he said calmly before he quickly got up and left the dinning room for his coat, "I, uh... I cannot...thank you enough for your hospitality. I'll... bid you adieu... and good night." He said as he got his coat and ran out of the castle and got on Sparklework. .

"Come on, Sparklework! Go! Go! No, wait, wait, wait!" He said as he held the reins before he saw a bushes of white roses, "Roses. I nearly forgot. We're safe here." He said as he got of the horse.

"I promised Lady a rose." He said as he walked to the rose unaware that he was being watched by something. . Sparklework was getting nervous as she began to run her hooves to the floor. .

Chief found a prefect rose as he tried to pick it, he hissed in pain as he tried again while the thing that was watching him growled. .

"There!" Chief said as he finally got the rose before he turn and gasped and in shock as he fell backwards to see a creature as Sparklework ran from there as Chief laid frozen in fear. .

Sparklework ran through the night till she reached the village as Lady was plucking some vegetables when she heard Sparklework, she looked up and gasped at seeing the horse.

As the horse ran for the water that they had for her,'Sparklework!" Lady said as she looked at toward the forest to see if her father was behind but he was nowhere to be seen. .

"What happened?! Where's Papa? Take me to him!" She ordered as she got her coat and got on the horse. .


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Sparkleworks ran with Lady on her back till they reached the fork in the path which Sparkleworks ran to the right where she last walk with Chief. . Lady held the reins of Sparkleworks when she saw her father's broken cart where she saw the box that held the toy mill had open spilling it's stuff as her eyes widen. .

She kept on ridding the horse till she reached a dark and mysterious castle where Sparkleworks stopped by the hay and water as before, Lady got off her horse as she ran up to the doors of the castle but not before grabbing a stick just in case. .

She slowly opened the door and as it slowly swung open she walked in with caution as she held on to the stick. .

"Look Sebastian . .A beautiful girl!" She heard a voice whispered. .

"Yes! I can see it's a girl. I lost my hands, not my eyes." Another voice said crabby like as she heard the first one whispered again.

"But what if she is the one? The one who'll break the spell?"

"Who said that? Who's there?" she said as she turn to see a stuffed animal and crab like statue. . She walked toward them slowly as if something would jumped out in front of her. .

Suddenly she heard coughing as she grabbed the statue and dropped the stick as she crabbed a candlestick as she quickly ran up with the two items toward the sound of coughing as the stuffed animal whispered, uh-oh. .

She quickly ran up some flight of stairs as the coughing got louder, "Papa!? Papa, is that you?" She yelled before she reached a jail cell where her father was trapped inside.

She place candle stick on a holder as she got on her knees and grabbed his hands. .

"Lady! How did you find me?" He said as he coughed.

"Your hands are ice. We need to get you home." She said loudly as Chief hushed his daughter. .

"Lady, you must leave here at once! This castle is alive!" He whispered before he added, "Now go, before _he_ finds you!"

"Who?!" Lady yelled as it echoed before they heard a low roaring sound as Lady gasped as she grabbed the statue and held it high, "Who's there? Who are you?" she demanded. .

"Who are you?!" A deep voice roared/demanded back as Lady glared at the darken figure. .

"I've come for my father." She answered as she heard loud thumping as the figure walked down the stairs toward her. .

"Your father is a thief!"

"LIAR!" Lady snapped, her father would never steal!

"He stole a rose. ." The figure snapped back. .

"I asked for the rose. Punish me, not him." Lady said as Chief shook his head.

"No! He means forever. Apparently, that's what happens around here when you pick a flower. ." Chief snapped as Lady was shocked before she turn to the darken figure.

"A life sentence for a rose?" She asked.

The figure roared as it landed in front of Lady who gasped and jumped back yet she still couldn't see the figure's face, "I received eternal damnation for one. I'm merely locking him away. Now, do you still wish to take your father's place?" The figure snapped as Lady tried to look at the figure. .

"Come into the light." She demanded but when he didn't move an inch she grabbed the candlestick and walked toward the figure and gasped in shock at seeing a monster, he had the features of a wolf yet he was dark blue with horns on the top of his head yet. . . His eye were a dark brown. .

"Choose." The monster demanded. .

"Lady, I won't let you do this. . I lost your mother. I won't lose you too. Now, go! Go!" Chief snapped before he coughed as Lady looked at her father sadly. ..

"All right, Papa. I'll leave. ." she said then looked at the monster, "I need a minute alone with him. ." the monster rolled his eyes as he turn around as Lady glared at his back.

"Are you so cold-hearted you won't allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye? Forever can spare a minute." She pleaded as he sighed before he turned around and opened the door with a glared.

"When this door closes, it will not open again." He snarled. .

Lady placed the candlestick up and dropped the statue before she ran to her father, "I should have been with you. ." She whimpered as she slowly turned him around.

"Oh, no, no. Lady, listen to me. It's all right. Now go. Live your life. And forget me." Chief said as he held his daughter as she whimpered and shook her head.

"Forget you? Everything I am is because of you." Lady said as she tried not to cry. .

"I love you, Lady, . Don't be afraid." Chief said as he pull Lady away gently with a sad smile.

"I love you too, Papa. I'm not afraid.. ." She said as she hugged him before she whispered in his ear, "And I will escape. I promise."

"What?" he said before he was shock when she pushed him out and closed the door of the cell as the tiger monster looked at him before at her with a look of shock.

"You took his place. ." He said as Lady looked at him with a glare.

"He's my father."

"He's a fool. And so are you." The monster spat with a roll of his eyes. .

"Lady. . " Chief coughed as the monster grabbed his arm and began to pull him down the stairs roughly. .

"Papa! Don't hurt him! Papa!"

"No! I'll come back! I promise!" Chief's echoed as he was pulled down the stairs as Lady watched her father dragged away. . As the day soon became evening. . Lady stayed in her prison cell with her arm hiding her head as she lightly cried, she never noticed that a stuffed animal had climbed up the stairs as he pulled the lever to open the door.

Lady gasped when she heard the door being open as she got up and grabbed a small stool, as a voice said, "Forgive my intrusion, mademoiselle... but I have come to escort you to your room."

"My room? But I thought..." She walked toward the entrance where she saw a figure of a person with a huge ears and a long beard. .

"Oh, what? That "Once this door closes it will not open again"? I know. He gets so dramatic. Hello." She gasped when she saw that the stuffed animal was talking to her as she screamed a bit before she threw the stool at the creature as it fell down with a thud as the stool broken in pieces. .

The creature shook his head as he smiled at Lady, "Oh, you are very strong. This is a great quality." He said as Lady stood watching the creature stood up. .

"What are you?" She asked in fear.

"I am Boris." Boris said as he introduced himself as Lady looked at him with a little fear in her eyes. .

"And you can talk?"

"Well, of course he can talk. It's all he ever does!" Another voice said beside him as Lady gasped and squealed in fright at seeing the statue had come alive as it turn to Boris with a glare.

"Now, Boris, as head of the household I demand that you put her back in her cell at once!" It demanded as Lady went back in side to grab a metal jug as she held high.

"What do you want to be for the rest of your life, Sebastian? A man, or a Krabby statue?" Boris whispered to the krabby statue.

"Ready, miss?" He said to Lady with a smile as he whispered, "Trust me." he whispered to Sebastian who groaned in worried.

"You must forgive first impressions. I hope you are not too startled." Boris said as Lady chuckled nervously as she looked at him.

"Why would I be startled? I'm talking to a stuffed dog. ." Lady said as Boris chuckled at her.

"Mightyena, please. Enormous difference. But consider me at your service. The castle is your home now so feel free to go anywhere you like." He said as Sebastian stopped walking and turn to look at Lady.

"Except the west wing." Sebastian said as Boris coughed to which he added, "Which we do not have."

"Why? What's in the west wing?" Lady asked as Boris and Sebastian gulped before they both looked at her with smiles.

"Oh, nothing. Storage space. That's it." Boris and Sebastian said quickly as Lady looked over to the west wing with curiosity in her eyes. .

"This way, please. To the east wing." Sebastian said as Lady kept on following them.

"Or as I like to call it, the only wing. Watch your step, s'il vous plaît!" Boris said with a chuckle, they entered through a small door as they opened a door with a smile well from Boris anyway. .

"Welcome to your new home. It's modest, but comfortable. ." He said as Lady gasped at the beauty of the room . .it was a master suite with golden chandeliers. .

"It's beautiful. . " She said in wonderment. .

"But of course! Master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle." Boris said as he then jumped on the bed only to cough when dust went in his mouth, "Oh, dear. We were not expecting guests."

"Enchantée, mademoiselle." said a fox-like, quadruped creature with was covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. She had gleaming blue eyes as its ears are pointed, and it has long, slender legs with three-toed paws.

She came running in as she started to dusk the place, "Don't worry. I'll have this place spotless in no time." She said before she danced into Boris chest as she whispered, "This plan of yours is dangerous."

"I would risk anything to kiss you again, Peg." Boris whispered back as Peg back up with a shook of her head.

"No, my love. I've been bitten by you before. We must be strong." She said. .

"How can I be strong when you make me so weak?" Boris said as Sebastian coughed to signal that he and Lady were still here as Lady was smiling at the couple who if they could would have blushed.

"Is everything here alive?" Lady asked as she walked to a toy ballerina, "Hello. What's your name?" she said as she picked it up as Boris and Peg chuckled and giggled while Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"That's a toy. " He said before Lady jumped back in fright when she saw a large, bipedal blue statue with distinct reptilian features. Its body is encased with extremely hard scales it has a blunt snout, narrow brown eyes, and large ears with brown insides. There is a small horn on its forehead, and single spine on each ear, and there is a line of toxic spikes running down the length of its back. Each hand has three short claws and each foot was two claws. Its lower jaw, the front of its abdomen, and two plates on its chest are cream-colored. It has a thick, powerful tail began to scream..

"Do not be alarmed. This is just your wardrobe helper. Meet Madame Hyacinth Hippo A great singer." Boris said as Madame Hyacinth yawned toward the people.

"When she can stay awake." Sebastian whispered as Hyacinth glared at him.

"Sebastian! A diva needs her beauty rest. ." She began to yawn again as Boris sighed.

"Stay with us, Madame. We have someone for you to dress!" He said as Hyacinth gasped in happiness as she looked at Lady with a smile.

"Finally... a woman. Pretty eyes. Proud face. Perfect canvas. Yes! I will find you something worthy of a princess." Hyacinth said as she looked at Lady face.

"Oh, I'm not a princess." Lady stated as Hyacinth scoffed.

"Nonsense! Now, let's see what I've got in my drawers. Oh!" She said when she opened a drawer only to have moths come flying out, "How embarrassing. ." she said before she pulled out a crinoline skirt .

"Toby come help Mama. ." She sang as a light brown, canine creature, It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. Each paw has three toes, It has a short, tufty tail, came running in.

She began to dress up Lady till she was wearing a beautiful grown with a Victorian wig with ribbon in it, Boris, Peg and Sebastian were slowly backing up toward the door.

"Subtle. Understated. I love it!" Boris said as he slowly closed the door but not before Toby ran through barking as Hyacinth yelled.

"Toby, send my love to the maestro." She yelled as the door closed and Hyacinth fell asleep standing up as Lady got out of hte dress with a frown as she looked outside her window and gasped at seeing it was a long way down. .

She then looked at the dress. . An idea came to her. .


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

In a busy dinner, Steel was sitting by the fire while he dangled a little pocket knife as Star sat beside him, "Picture it, Star A rustic cabin... my latest kill roasting on the fire... adorable children running around us as my love... rubs my tired feet. But what does Lady say? 'I will never marry you, Steele!""

"You know, there are other girls." Star said as he pointed to Dixie, Georgette and Sylvia who all sat up and smiled at Steele who only scoffed at them.

"A great hunter doesn't waste his time on rabbits." Steele said as Star sighed.

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Steele . .Looking so down in the dumps" Star sang as Steele threw the knife that hit a picture of a deer right in the heart as everyone looked at it.

"Every guy here'd love to be you, Steele. . Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you. .You're everyone's favorite guy. ." Star sang as he did a massage on Steele's shoulders before he grabbed a drunk hands to make it look he was still doing the massage as he walked away. .

"Everyone's awed and inspired by you. . And it's not very hard to see why" Star sang as Steele jumped away with disgust from the drunk's hand with a glare as Star paid a band to keep playing. .

"No one's slick as Steele. . No one's quick as Steele. . No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Steele For there's no man in town half as manly .." Star sang as he slid down on table in front of Dixie, Georgette and Sylvia. .

"Perfect, a pure paragon . ." Dixie, Georgette and Sylvia sang together as they stood up over Star's figure as he got up and walked to three men who he turn their backs to face him. .

"You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on Who plays. . " Star tried to him for the three men to sing who finally got him.

"Darts like Steele." The three man sang.

"Who breaks"

"Hearts like Steele?"

"Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Steele?"

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating" Steele sang as he showed off his muscles. .

"My, what a guy, that Steele." Everyone sang as they looked at Steele.

"I needed encouragement . . Thank you, Star. ." Steele sang/said as he shook Star's hand with a smile.

"Well, there's no one . .As easy to bolster as you . ." Star sang before stopped when he saw Steele's frowned on his handsome face as he smiled nervously before he added, "Too much?"

"Yep!" Steele said with a glare.

"No one fights like Steele . .Douses lights like Steele" Everyone sang.

"In a wrestling match . .Nobody bites like Steele" Star sang as he showed off his bite marks of Steele's teeth. .

"When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver And beasts of the field say a prayer First I carefully aim for the liver Then I shoot from behind. . " Steele pretend that he was hunting Star who pretend to fall after he fakes shoots . .

"Is that fair?" Star asked/sang. .

"I don't care" Steele sang/stated as his gun shot in the air with a smirk.

"No one hits like Steele. . Matches wits like Steele."

"In a spitting match nobody spits like Steele" Star sang as he grabbed a spittoon as Steele smirked at his crowed of fans..

"I'm especially good at expectorating!" He sang before he spit in the air as it landed right in the spittoon. .

"Ten points for Steele!"

"Thank you. Thank you. When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs . . Every morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge!" Steele sang as he picked up a woman and Steele together with a smirk . .

The crowd started to moved around as Steele got up on the table with two woman as they started to dance before he turn and pretend to fight with three men that came up to him with swords. .

"Who has brains. ." Star sang. .

"Like Steele "

"Entertains"

"Like Steele"

"Who can make up these endless refrains like Steele I use antlers in all of my decorating" Steele sang as he pointed to all his rewards. .

"Say it again Who's a man among men? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on"

"There's just one guy in town. .Who's got all of it down And his name's, S-T-E-E. . I believe there's another 'E' . . It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate . .And I've never actually had to spell it out loud before. ." Star sang before everyone sang.

"Steele!"

Steele sat down on his chair with a laugh as he looked at Star who sat beside him, "Oh, Star, you're the best. How is it no girl has snatched you up yet?" He asked.

"I've been told I'm clingy, but I really don't get it." Star said as Steele hmmed at him.

"Please, please. Someone, someone." Everyone got quiet when they saw Chief coming running in, "You, help...You must help me. It's Lady!He's got, he's got Lady. She's locked in a dungeon."

"Who's got her?" A person asked as Chief looked at everyone. .

"A beast! A huge, horrid, monstrous beast! My daughter's life is in danger." He yelled as everyone started to laugh at him, "Why do you laugh? It's not a joke!"

"His castle is hidden in the woods. It's already winter there!"

"Winter in June?" Pongo said laughing at Chief.

"Crazy old Chief!" Drizella mocked him. .

Chief got pissed as he screamed at the people, "Listen to me! The beast is real. .Do you understand?" he then got calmed, "Will no one help me?" he pleaded. .

"I'll help, Chief. ." Steele said as everyone looked at him with shocked eyes. .

"what? You will?" Chief said stunned. .

"Everybody stop making fun of this man at once. ." Steele said as he stood up and walked up to Chief. .

"Captain, thank you. . " Chief said as Steele grasped his shoulder and began to lead them out the dinner.

"Don't thank me Chief. Lead us to the beast. Come. ." Steele said as he sent a smirk to Star who understand what Steele was doing, help the in-laws to get their blessing. .


End file.
